Beginner FAQ
This page is meant to address common questions people ask when they are just starting out in the game. http://krtools.info shows you the layouts for all the instances Chatting/General how do i send a PM? click on a user's name and click PM how do i know what corp someone is in? click on the user's name and click Check. The corp name is beside the word Corps: Corps What is the point of joining a corps? There are several benefits, such as getting advice, chatting in corp chat, having a bonus to your resource production, getting honors when your corps chooses to be attacked by pirates. How do I join a corp? First you need an alliance center. Then you click Social, then Corps, then find the corp you wish to join, then click apply. Battles Why won't my ships fire? Several possible reasons: 1. Your ships may have run out of He3 2. Your ships might be waiting for their weapons to cooldown - only ballistic weapons can fire every round. You can make weapons reload quicker by developing your science, with a commander called Hellen. 3. Your ships might not be the right distance from the enemy ship. Each weapon type has a max and min range that they need to be within to be able to fire. make sure your ship has enough engines to be able to travel far enough to put themselves in range. (only put 1 weapon type per ship, dont mix weapon ranges.) Can I speed up the battles/Can I control the battles? Unfortunately, no. But this is part of the strategy of this particular game. How do I attack a planet? Create some fleets, go to galaxy view, click on the planet you want to attack, and click send. It is reccomended to send a scout fleet consisting of a single ship first to see what you are up against. Also, don't forget to click the 'synchronize arrival' button in the bottom left when you are selecting which fleets to send - it will make your ships all arive at the same time, which is very helpful. I attacked someone and now I can't find my ships! Your ships are either: 1. Still in battle, or in transit. 2. They were destroyed by the enemy. 3. They have returned and are in the corner of your space base closest to the planet they attacked. in which instances do my ships permanently die? loose ships and he3: normal instances and restricted instances. also in pvp battles. only loose he3: trial instances, constellations loose nothing: league matches, arena matches Curious Questions about the game What is SP used for? 1. harvesting you friends' subsidiary-territory resource comsats 2. sending your ships to attack other planets and trial instances 3. speeding up ship repairs 4. you need at least 1 SP to help speed up friends' buildings but they do not get consumed this way What does a white flag next to a planet mean? It means someone recently attacked the planet. This prevents the planet from leveling up for a while. What is a Divine Commander Card? A divine commander card is a combination of two commander cards formed together using a scroll. These are rare items only obtained from Constellation Instances. How do i unbind a Card? you need to pay real money and buy mall points (MP) to unbind a card What can I do about conflicting subsidiary territories? You can see who you are conflicting with in galaxy view. if you attack their planet and win then you get control of the territories. alternatively, you could just use a galaxy transfer to move to a new area, hopefully with no people around with whom to conflict. My ship design isn't saving help! Don't use special characters or spaces when naming your design